The Chronicles of Narnia - Only the Beginning of the Adventure
by x.muse93.x
Summary: SEQUAL to The Chronicles of Narnia - The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader. As one journey ends another begins... Suspian :D - Don't like the pairing don't read.


**I am soooo sorry it has taken so long, I've written so much for future chapters of this story and have a lot planned, it all just needs piecing together and perfecting. So I hope you enjoy the sequel and continue your lovely and supportive reviews.**

**I own nothing… except my own ideas.  
And on with the story…**

**The Chronicles of Narnia – Only the Beginning of the Adventure**

The crowd gathered, surrounding the dock, cheering ecstatically as they welcomed their king home. Trumpkin, Professor Cornelius, Trufflehunter and Glenstorm waited on a wooden platform in front of the ships plank. The crew gathered at the edges of the ship, waving and calling out to their loved ones.

The crowd roared as Caspian stepped onto the plank with the brightest smile plastered on his face. Trumpkin rolled his eyes as the ladies squeals and screams intensified to the point of combustion. Caspian didn't even notice as he locked eyes with his friends and practically ran down the plank. The crowd split, making a path to as he swiftly moved onto the wooden platform, greeting first Professor Cornelius in a warm embrace.

"Welcome home my King." The professor said warmly as he squeezed once more before letting him go.

"It's good to be home." Caspian said tenderly.

"Narnia and its people have missed you Sire." Glenstorm said loyally.

Caspian inclined his head gratefully and turned to grin at Trumpkin.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Trumpkin said haughtily with a mischievous underlining in his voice.

Caspian chuckled as the dwarf broke out into a wide grin. "Trumpkin." He said fondly as they clasped hands.

"So where's the little pipsqueak?" The red dwarf asked looking around Caspian's feet expectantly.

"He journeyed on to a whole new adventure."

They all looked at him in awe, tainted by sadness. Trufflehunter nodded in understanding. "His dream came true after all?"

"His wasn't the only one…" Caspian said cryptically with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

They looked at him questionably just as the crowd suddenly gasped in astonishment and fell silent. Caspian turned as his friends looked around him, following the gaze of the crowd. Their mouths dropped opened in shock.

Trumpkin stepped next to Caspian in disbelief. "Beards in Bedsticks."

"By the mane." Professor Cornelius muttered quietly.

They all stared as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy lingered on the plank with Eustace lingering behind them. A great majestic presence surrounded them as they watched the many faces of different species gazing up at them. Together, they moved towards Caspian, the crowd slowly split, making way for them as murmurs spread quietly.

"Narnian's, on my quest to find the lost lords, my crew and I were joined at sea, by King Edmund, the Just and Queen Lucy, the Valiant, along with their cousin, Eustace. We journeyed onto The Lone Islands where we happened upon the unexpected. It was there we found one of the Lords and were, to our greatest surprise, reunited with King Peter, the Magnificent and Queen Susan, the Gentle. Together we faced the unknown and journeyed onto the very shores of Aslan's country. The Kings and Queens of Old shall remain in Narnia, where together we shall rule, united and strong.

The Pevensie's smiled brightly as the crowd cheered in uproar. Caspian jumped down and moved towards them, with a crooked smiled. Susan smiled brightly up at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Nice speech."

"Well, the silence was getting a little awkward." He joked lightly, making her chuckle.

"So this is what a royal welcome feels like." Eustace shouted over the crowd into Peter's ear.

Peter put his hand on his shoulder and laughed. "Get used to it." He shouted back.

The sounds of the crowd softened as Trumpkin and the others approached them.

"Surprised to see us?" Edmund asked rather amused by the shock still lingering on their faces.

"I must say, surprised doesn't begin to cover it." Professor Cornelius said warmly. His rosy cheeks brightened as his eyes glistened with joy and wisdom past his glasses that rested on the end of his nose. "Our hearts were filled with the greatest hope of your return, despite words spoken at our last farewell. Narnia has missed you greatly."

Just as they were about to bow their heads the Pevensie's stepped forward greeting their friends with warm embraces and strong handshakes.

Trumpkin looked awkward, unsure of how to greet them as he bow along with the others. Lucy and Susan turned and grinned at each other.

Susan stepped forward and quickly kissed his cheek making him blush. "Hello DLF." Susan said mischievously.

"Your majesties."

"Why so formal dear little friend? Being Lord Regent you must have to keep up appearances." Lucy added humorously.

"Well I…" Trumpkin caught himself bashfully as he shifted his weight.

The pair giggled and Lucy stepped forward and threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you again."

Trumpkin felt his tough exterior melt as he returned her embrace and smiled. "And you, my dear not so little friend." He said making her chuckle.

Peter put his arm around Eustace's shoulders and pushed him forward. "May I introduce our cousin, Eustace? Eustace these are amongst our closest and trustworthy friends, Lord Trumpkin, Professor Cornelius, Glenstorm and Trufflehunter."

They each inclined their heads to him. "Welcome to Narnia." Glenstorm said in a deep voice.

Eustace smiled warmly. "Thank you."

…

Caspian rode into the courtyard on top Destrier with Susan behind him, as the others followed behind. "Whoa, easy." He commanded, pulling him to a halt next to the central fountain. It was cream marble and gold, shooting water from three tiers, with four eagles at each edge, symbolising the joining of Narnian and Telmarine cultures.

He jumped off Destrier, patting his side. "Good boy." He looked up and held his arms out to Susan as she slowly kicked one leg over to the other side as she looked around in awe. She finally looked down to him with an emotional look on her face and slid into his arms as he effortlessly lifted her down from the horse.

Susan slowly stepped out of his embrace closer towards the entrance and stopped, gazing wistfully. For the first time in a long time, she truly felt at peace, nothing was missing, she was home and free. A single happy, disbelieving sound of laughter mixed the sound of a sob escaped her as tears glistened brightly in her eyes.

Caspian felt his heart both melt and sour at the same time. He couldn't help but feel proud of what he and his people had achieved and he knew no other would appreciate the rebuilding of Cair Paravel more than those who had once ruled within it. He had often imagined Susan's return and her true reaction to it and the real thing couldn't be any more perfect.

Though her back was to him she could feel him step up to her from behind. "Caspian…" She said speechlessly in an almost whisper as she clasped her hands, holding them to her heart.

A shiver rushed up her spine as she felt him linger, only a step away from her. "I promised to bring you home." He said softly.

Susan turned and looked up at him in wonder. He had promised her on the shores of Aslan's country, yet he hadn't said a word, not even a hint.

Meanwhile, Lucy had jumped off Peter's horse before he even had chance to offer her his help. Her mouth hung wide open as she gasped and grinned at him with a goofy happy smile filled with pure joy. Peter grinned back and then looked past her shoulder in miraculous confusion at the odd sight of Eustace hopping on one foot trying to gain balance whilst the other was caught in the stirrup. Edmund stood oblivious to his unfortunate situation not two steps away from the horse. Peter quickly glanced to the entrance where Caspian was approaching Susan from behind.

"Come on, let's go." He said grinning at his siblings. Lucy giggled and began to run. "Ed, help Eustace regain his foot."

Edmund turned and rolled his eyes as Eustace struggled. He chuckled and shook his head warmly as he went to be of some assistance.

"Come on!" Lucy shouted brightly as she past Susan and Caspian, running up the steps with the others in pursuit.

Trumpkin and Professor Cornelius subtly glanced and smirked at each other as they saw Caspian smile at Susan and take her hand, leading her up the steps to join the others in the main foyer.

Placed perfectly in the centre of the large open space was a wide staircase that then separated into two opposite staircases leading to the second floor's wide open halls that overlooked the foyer. There were also double doors at either side of the staircase and a few others randomly placed about the room. It was indescribably welcoming and beautiful, displaying the Narnian colours in large drapes and great paintings hung upon the cream walls. The cream marble pillars and banisters had golden leaves, vines and flowers wrapped around them. Wooden and marble sculptures were placed about the castle which was also filled with grand bouquets of flowers.

"My word." Eustace gasped as he turned looking around the foyer. He certainly did not expect such fine exquisite beauty and richness, nor did he expect it to be so... big. He had never seen a real castle before and he had a feeling it was going far to be too easy to lose oneself inside it. He quickly studied the people and a verity of creatures as they stopped at their business and bowed at their royals. He had never seen so many fantastical creatures before, how strange they all lived in harmony.

"Keep up Eustace." Peter called.

He turned and hurried along to catch up with the others, up the stairs and to the right.

"The decoration in this part of the castle has just been completed." Trufflehunter told them. "Only the East Wing is in need of completion."

"It's come on great lengths since I last laid eyes on it." Caspian muttered in amazement.

They stopped in front of a large heavy oak door. Upon it were engravings that told the story of the defeat of the White Witch.

"We were hoping to have this specific room completed in time for your return. Yet with your return your majesties it shall of course need some things adding to it." Trumpkin explained as two centaur guards opened the doors.

They each gasped softly as they entered the throne room. It was created exactly how it had originally been designed. Each pillar, each marble covered stone was in perfect place. They walked through, passing many of the different species of artists, craftsman and decorators that were working on different areas of the throne room.

"And your thrones of course shall be worked upon immediately." The red dwarf added.

Susan stepped forward, slowly sliding her hand out of Caspian's with disbelieving tears shining in her eyes and he watched her lovingly as she joined her siblings and they stepped towards where their thrones once were.

"I don't believe it." Peter said emotionally. "How?"

"We used many of the old paintings and descriptions of Cair Paravel to rebuild it as it once was. The throne room and several of the chambers in the north wing are still under completion, and then we shall only have the east wing to complete." Professor Cornelius explained.

Lucy looked up at the glass roof as the sunrays beamed through; lighting where had once been their thrones. "It's perfect." She said sweetly, as she saw Mr. Tumnus placing their crowns on their heads as Aslan announced their coronation in her mind's eye as if it was only yesterday.

"Why didn't you say anything on the Dawn Treader?" Eustace asked, turning to Caspian.

He smiled sheepishly as they all looked at him expectantly. "I wasn't certain that you would be returning with me. I knew if I had told you and then you were forced to leave, then knowing it had been rebuilt would make it all the harder for you to go. Once I knew you were coming home with me, I wanted it to be a surprise." Caspian said, his gaze finishing upon Susan as she stared at him lovingly in awe, unable to find her voice.

Edmund grinned. "You're one for secrets."

"King Caspian ordered Cair Paravel to be rebuilt soon after you had left, in memory of the Kings and Queens of Old. Not a stone has been missed. " Trufflehunter said proudly.

Caspian stepped towards Trumpkin as he admired the splendour and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You've done a fine job overseeing the plans in my absence Trumpkin."

Trumpkin looked at him humbly. "Thank you."

"It's wonderful, it's like we've stepped back in time." Peter said in awe.

"We shall arrange a grand feast to celebrate your return, and the joyous news; no doubt the celebration will last many days." Professor Cornelius announced excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful." Caspian said as the others nodded enthusiastically. "We shall need chambers to be prepared-"

"Ahh, of course, nothing but the finest."

"Anything with a bath and bed would be fine for me." Edmund said with a huge grin spreading across his face.


End file.
